Legend of Zelda: The Shadow Sword
by pokie644
Summary: Link, Zelda, and their new friend Emii go on an adventure to find the shadow armor and sword, to defeat Ganondorf. Join them on an epic adventure through dangerous dungeons, and never ending drama.
1. Chapter 1

It was poring that night. Thunder and lightning shook the ground of Hyrule. Link awoke by the sound of knocking on his door. He was hesitant at first to open it up because of the recent reports of shadow spirits being released into Hyrule.

He heard the nock again. This time it was accompanied by a voice. A familiar voice. "Link, its me, Zelda," she said. Link got up and stretched his legs. _What is Zelda doing here in the middle of the night?_ He thought. He opened the door and Zelda came running in.

She had tears running down her cheeks. "They came! They came and they killed my father!"

"Okay, take a deep breath and slow down."

"Gannondorf and Marcia, they came and killed my father. I ran as fast as I could. We have to leave, now!" Zelda grabbed a bag in Link's room and shoved some things in it.

"Well what are you waiting for!" She grabbed links wrist and darted out the door. She sprinted through the streets of Hyrule, but passed the town gate.

"Where are we going?" Link asked.

"The Triforce Temple. I had a dream last night. The entrance was opened. You had a sword on your back. It was black and blue, with a large purple gem in the middle. The only thing is someone else was with us. She looked like a shadow spirit but I'm not quite sure."

They ran in the direction of the temple. Zelda was right the entrance was opened. Open they quietly ran into the temple. Link pulled Zelda into a small, dark nook. "I heard footsteps." He whispered. They heard the footsteps get closer.

"The shadow sword was sealed, it wouldn't budge." Said a female voice.

"Marcia," Zelda whispered to link.

"Crap. What about the master sword?" Said a male voice.

"Gannondorf," whispered Zelda.

"Same thing." Said Marcia.

"Come on. We cant stay to long." Said Gannondorf. They ran out of the Temple.

" I think the sword I saw was this 'shadow sword" Zelda claimed.

"Okay, well you're the princess, take me there." Link said. They ran trough hallways of ancient jewelry, paintings, and weapons until the reached the end of the hallway was all of the ancient swords were sealed away. Two of the chambers were opened, but the rest were sealed. They entered the first chamber. There was the sword from Zelda's dream.

They got closer.

And closer.

And closer.


	2. Chapter 2

Link took one more step towards the strange looking sword. "I'm not quite su…" **BOOM! **A large dome of light hovering around the sword trapped him inside it. A strange figure re emerged from the sword. For a few seconds it hovered above the sword, and then fell to the ground.

"What is it?" Zelda asked.

"I dunno. Lets just grab the sword and go." Link turned toward the sword, and began to reach for the sword. He was interrupted by an unfamiliar voice.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." It said. Link turned around. There was the thing, only it was sitting up, and talking! It looked no less than 4'10, with purple hair, and a thin figure. "Oh excuse my rudeness, let me introduce my self." It said, " My names Emii. I was sealed in this sword, awaiting the arrival of my new master, the chosen on. So which one of you is it?"

Zelda and Link both looked at each other, and then at Emii, and the back at each other. "Its him. He was in the force field thingy." Zelda pushed Link Toward Emii. Link, still terrified worked up the courage and said," the names Link"

"Its okay you don't have to act cool around me. I know all of your deepest darkest secrets." Emii giggled.

"So what's this about me being the chosen on?"

"uhhh, I'm not quiet sure. They said I would know when the time came. What I do know is that you might die if you touch that sword. You don't have the proper armor. We have to find all the pieces of the shadow armor. This is goanna be so fun! By the way, what year is it?"

"30045" Zelda replied.

"Oh my! I've been sealed in here for an eternity! I must look like a wrinkly old fart!" Emii went to touch her face and the she muttered some words. Smoke surrounded her, and when she emerged she actually looked like a human. She looked about 13 years old, the same as Link and Zelda. She still had the same purple hair, but had emerald eyes. She had Shadow ritual makeup on her face, and shadow robes around her. "Sorry, I was in my spirit form. This is my human form."

Link blushed. She was actually quite attractive, but Link had his eyes set on someone else. "So who is this Gannondorf guy?"

"Oh, him. I think I used to play with him when we were little. We attended the same school, but we didn't talk much after we turned 7."

"You don't know about the war, do you?" Zelda said.

"What war?"

"Gannondorf and Marcia started a war to take over Hyrule,"

"But how did they get out of the shadow realm, that's impossible?"

"You know more than I do,"

"So, what about this Marcia chick?" Link asked.

"Oh, I have no idea who that is." Emii replied.

"I do." Zelda piped up, " She is Gannondorf pawn. She does as he says and has great power."

"I think i've finally figured it out! We have to get the shadow armor, claim the sword, and defeat Gannondorf and save Hyrule! Perfect game plan," Emii said.

" How do we get the shadow armor?"

" Now that we will have to research. I feel like I know you guys so much already!" Emii said as their great adventure began.


End file.
